


Keine zweite Chance

by Melian12



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Dates, Deutsch | German, First Kiss, Friedrich ist ein armer Knopf, M/M, Pre-Relationship, und hat einfach nur Pech
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: An manchen Tagen geht wirklich alles schief, und am Ende ist Friedrich so verzweifelt, dass er es einfach versuchenmuss. Schlimmer kann es schließlich auch nicht mehr werden.





	Keine zweite Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Nachträglich für Schoethe zum Jahrestag xD  
> ich weiß, etwas verspätet... aber die Idee ist mir auch erst heute gekommen, von daher ;D

Es war einer dieser Tage, an denen alles schief ging. Einer dieser Tage, von denen es in Friedrichs Leben viel zu viele gab, so kam es ihm zumindest manchmal vor.

An diesem Tag wachte er erst um halb vier auf. Fünfzehn Uhr dreißig. Eigentlich ja eine ganz normale Uhrzeit, für ihn, wenn er wieder mal die ganze Nacht durchgeschrieben hatte und erst in den frühen Morgenstunden ins Bett gegangen war.

Aber heute… heute hatte er sich einen Wecker gestellt. Auf zwölf. Und einen auf fünf nach zwölf. Dann noch einen auf viertel nach zwölf, und sicherheitshalber noch einen auf halb eins und einen auf eins. Und er hatte sie alle verschlafen. Ausgerechnet heute!

Fluchend quälte er sich aus dem Bett. Wieso musste er ausgerechnet heute, wo er doch mit Johann verabredet war, verschlafen?! Halb vier, da blieben ihm nur anderthalb Stunden, und er musste duschen, sich die Haare waschen, sich ein passendes Hemd aussuchen… und um sechs musste er in Weimar sein. Spätestens.

Auf dem Weg ins Bad steckte er noch schnell sein Handy ans Ladekabel, machte sich auf die Suche nach einer Steckdose, wurde im Wohnzimmer fündig und schrieb sich eine gedankliche Notiz, das Mobilteil nachher auch wirklich nicht hier liegen zu lassen. Gerade heute wäre das denkbar ungünstig…

Die Dusche erwartete ihn, mit dieser unfreundlichen Aura, die sie immer hatte, wenn er gehetzt aus dem Bett ins Bad stolperte und genau wusste, dass jetzt das unangenehm nasse Wasser auf ihn zukam. Wo er doch eigentlich nur zurück ins Bett wollte…

Mit leisem Widerstreben zog er sich aus, schlich fast verlegen in die Dusche – es war kalt, eigentlich wollte er es nicht, aber er musste – und drückte sich so eng wie möglich an die Seite der Duschkabine, um mit dem Wasserstrahl frühestens dann in Berührung zu kommen, wenn das Wasser endlich warm war.

Doch das Wasser hatte nicht vor, zu warten, bis es warm war. Warum auch immer der Duschkopf an diesem Morgen nicht nach unten, sondern nach links zeigte, war Friedrich ein Rätsel, aber er hatte nicht so viel Zeit, sich darüber zu wundern, als ihn auf einmal ein Schwall kaltes Wasser auf die Brust traf.

Fluchend drehte er die Wurzel des Übels weg von sich, aber jetzt war es auch schon zu spät. Er war nass, und sehr viel wacher als er sein wollte. Und das auch noch unfreiwillig… Missmutig verzog er das Gesicht, als er mit einem Finger vorsichtig die Wassertemperatur prüfte. Vielleicht sollte er diese Verabredung mit Johann einfach absagen…

Doch schon der Gedanke an Johann ließ es in seinem Bauch verheißungsvoll kribbeln. Sie trafen sich nicht zum ersten Mal, aber das heute würde ihre erste richtige Verabredung sein. Eigentlich viel mehr ein Date. Schließlich hatte Johann ihn gefragt, ob er mit ihm ausgehen wollen würde. Und dieses Angebot hatte Friedrich natürlich nicht ausschlagen können, obwohl sein Herz allein bei dem Gedanken daran fast aus seiner Brust gesprungen wäre, und er schnell seine Hände in den Hosentaschen hatte vergraben müssen, damit Johann nicht sah, wie sehr seine Finger zitterten.

Johann war es ihm durchaus wert, heute Abend von Jena nach Weimar zu fahren. Johann war es ihm auch wert heute Abend 150€ fürs Essen auszugeben, oder auch 200€. Egal, wieviel. Er wollte Johann schließlich einladen. Und für Johann würde er sich auch ein Hemd anziehen, er würde sich die Haare bürsten und sich einmal wieder rasieren. Prüfend strich er sich übers Kinn. Nein, dieser Zwölftagebart musste auf jeden Fall runter.

Als er nach dem Duschen mit feuchten Haaren vor dem halb angelaufenen Spiegel stand und sich den Rasierschaum ins Gesicht schmierte, fiel ihm auf, dass er eigentlich auch die Rasierklingen mal wieder wechseln sollte. Das hatte er das letzte Mal vor Weihnachten getan… gut, er hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit auch nicht sonderlich oft rasiert, musste man fairerweise dazusagen. Aber hin und wieder eben doch, und die Klingen waren mittlerweile eigentlich schon stumpf. Und für Johann rasierte er sich lieber mal glatt. So glatt wie möglich. Man konnte ja nie wissen, was an diesem Abend noch alles passieren würde…

An diesem Tag hatten sich jedoch anscheinend auch die Rasierklingen gegen ihn verschworen. Zuerst schnitt er sich beim Auswechseln in den Finger, und dann, als er versuchte, sich mit bandagierter Hand – ein Pflaster hatte er nicht gefunden – zu rasieren, auch noch in die Wange. Und das, wo er doch extra gerade die Klinge gewechselt hatte…

Friedrich schluckte. Ja, er war nervös. Verdammt nervös. Sein erstes Date. Und dann noch mit Johann. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, was ihn da erwarten würde. Und was er erwarten sollte oder konnte. Er wusste nur, dass er sich in Johann verliebt hatte. Und dass er sich wahnsinnig freute, dass Johann ihn am Montag gefragt hatte, ob er heute, am Sonntag, am 20. Juli, mit ihm ausgehen wollte. Friedrich hatte fast eine ganze Woche damit verbracht, sich darauf zu freuen. Und jetzt war Sonntag, und er stand mit blutiger Wange, verbundener Hand und tropfenden, ungekämmten Locken im Badezimmer und sah seinem Leben dabei zu, wie es ihm alle möglichen Steine in den Weg baute. So kam es ihm zumindest vor.

Seine Vermutung fühlte sich ein weiteres Mal bestätigt, als er schließlich mit sauberer, trockener Wange, in frisch gebügeltem Hemd und mit gekämmten Haaren aus dem Haus trat und sein Auto suchte. Das nicht vor der Tür stand, wo es sonst immer geparkt war, und das er auch entlang der Straße nirgends sehen konnte.

Erst, als er schon auf dem Weg in die nächste Seitenstraße war, um zu sehen, ob er vielleicht, aus ihm nicht mehr bekannten Gründen, dort geparkt hatte, fiel ihm ein, dass er seinen Wagen ja am Freitag zum TÜV gebracht hatte. Und dass die Leute beim TÜV Dinge zu beanstanden gehabt hatten, die sie ihm jetzt reparierten. Und dass sie ihm gesagt hatten, dass er das Auto am Montagnachmittag würde abholen können.

Friedrich wusste schon nicht mehr, ob er eher wütend oder verzweifelt sein sollte, als er sich auf den Weg zum Bahnhof machte. Gut, dass er nur nach Weimar musste. Das war ja nah, praktisch gleich um die Ecke. Und ob er jetzt mit dem Auto fuhr oder mit dem Zug, das machte ja fast keinen Unterschied. Einmal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er fast eine halbe Stunde zum Bahnhof laufen musste, und dass ihm auch in Weimar noch ein Fußweg bevorstand. Aber diese Gedanken verdrängte er erstmal. Es gab schließlich, nach überstandener Mühsal, ein Date, auf das er sich freuen konnte.

Oder auch nicht. Denn auf die Deutsche Bahn war zwar kein Verlass, dafür aber auf sein Leben, das ihm diesen Tag heute anscheinend richtig vermiesen wollte.

Es gab Stellwerkstörungen. Zwischen Jena und Weimar. Mit Zugausfällen und horrenden Verspätungen. Er sollte sich wohl noch glücklich schätzen, dachte Friedrich sarkastisch, dass er nur vierzig Minuten auf die Regionalbahn warten musste, die schließlich im gefühlten Schritttempo Richtung Weimar fuhr. Mit etwas Glück würde er sogar heute noch ankommen.

Erst, als er in Weimar am Bahnhof ausstieg, fiel ihm auf, was das schlimmste daran war, dass er kein Auto hatte: Er hatte kein Navi. Und er hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, wo sich dieses ominöse Restaurant, in dem er mit Johann verabredet war, eigentlich befand.

Friedrich fragte zwei Bahnmitarbeiter, einen Zeitungsverkäufer und mehrere Passanten, aber mehr als die ungefähre Richtung, in der die Straße lag, an deren Namen er sich noch erinnern konnte, konnte er so nicht herausfinden.

Als er Johann anrufen wollte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass es bei ihm wohl später werden würde, stellte er fest, dass er sein Handy zuhause hatte liegen lassen. Und er hatte sich noch gedacht, dass es so weit kommen würde…

Ein Blick auf die Bahnhofsuhr trieb ihm das Blut in die Wangen. Es war kurz nach halb sechs. Und um sechs war er eigentlich mit Johann verabredet. Jetzt blieb ihm eigentlich auch nur noch eine Möglichkeit…

Entschlossenen Schrittes marschierte er zum Taxistand, sprach den Fahrer des ersten Wagens an und ließ sich dann für beinahe vierzig Euro zu besagtem Restaurant fahren. Am Ende der Fahrt hatte er fast kein Bargeld mehr, aber er war dafür nur sieben Minuten zu spät. Wieso auch hatte Johann ein Restaurant wählen müssen, dass dermaßen abgelegen war?! Aber es sah nobel aus. Gut, dass er seine Karte dabei hatte, wenn er den Spaß heute Abend bezahlen wollte.

Johann war natürlich schon da. Er saß an einem Tisch, die Speisekarte vor sich, und sah überrascht auf, als Friedrich hereinkam. „Ich hatte schon befürchte, du kommst nicht mehr.“

Friedrich spürte, dass er rot wurde. „Tut mir Leid, Johann, wirklich. Erst hab ich vergessen, dass mein Auto in der Werkstatt ist. Dann gab es Stellwerksstörungen, und dann musste ich mit dem Taxi herfahren, weil ich den Weg nicht wusste. Und mein Handy hab ich auch vergessen, sonst hätte ich dich schon längst mal angerufen.“ Dass ihm erst in Weimar am Bahnhof eingefallen war, Johann anzurufen, verschwieg er taktvoll.

„Na, macht ja nichts.“ Johann lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und schob ihm eine Speisekarte hin. „Such dir erst mal was raus. Und dann erzähl mir, was dein Schreiben so macht.“

 

Der Abend wurde dann doch netter als Friedrich nach all den Schwierigkeiten gedacht hätte. Johann und er unterhielten sich so gut wie sonst auch immer, er fing an, sogar Spaß daran zu finden. Und das, obwohl ihm dieses Treffen nicht anders vorkam als jedes andere ihrer Treffen vorher auch. Je länger sie saßen, Wein tranken und redeten, desto entspannter wurde die Stimmung. Aber nichts war da, das Friedrich sich wie bei einem Date fühlen ließ. Besser, das ihn sich so fühlen ließ, wie er erwartete, dass man sich bei einem Date fühlte.

Aber er hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie man sich bei so einem Date fühlen musste oder sollte oder konnte, und da er zumindest einen guten Eindruck bei Johann hinterlassen wollte, nachdem er schon zu spät gekommen war, erklärte er dem Kellner, dass sie ihre Rechnung von 123,70€ nicht getrennt zahlen würden, und ob sie Kreditkarten nähmen.

Der Kellner nickte, nahm Friedrichs Kreditkarte und verschwand, um fast fünf Minuten später ohne Rechnung wiederzukommen.

„Es tut mir leid, aber irgendetwas stimmt mit Ihrer Karte nicht.“

„Was?“ Friedrich überlief es heiß. Da hatte er für einen Moment geglaubt, dass dieser schreckliche Tag vielleicht doch keinen ganz so schrecklichen Abschluss finden würde, und dann das… „Aber das kann nicht sein, da sind doch noch mindestens siebenhundert Euro drauf…“

Fassungslos nahm er die Kreditkarte entgegen und betrachtete sie eingehend, und sogar Johann beugte sich über den Tisch und inspizierte sie, als würden sie auf dem bunten Plastik den Fehler entdecken können.

Und tatsächlich deutete Johann schließlich auf eine Zahlenreihe links unten. „Die ist vor ner Woche abgelaufen.“ Er lächelte Friedrich aufmunternd an. „Nicht schlimm, dann zahle ich eben für uns beide.“

Resigniert ließ Friedrich die abgelaufene Kreditkarte in seinem Portemonnaie verschwinden. Nein, für Johann war das vielleicht nicht schlimm. Aber für ihn. Dieser peinliche Auftritt von ihm und seiner Kreditkarte hatten diesem Abend das letzte, das auch nur entfernt an ein Date erinnerte, genommen. Und Johann… der wollte dann wohl doch nur mit ihm befreundet sein… Draußen vor der Tür ließ er geknickt den Kopf hängen. Nein, dieser ganze Tag und vor allem dieser Abend waren wirklich nicht so gelaufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte. Überhaupt nicht.

Johann legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Hey, Friedrich. Das macht doch nichts. In einer Woche hast du eine neue Karte. Und du kannst mich dann ja mal auf einen Kaffee einladen, wenn du willst, ja?“

Einen Kaffee. Friedrich zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Einen Kaffee also. Johann wollte einen Abend wie diesen hier anscheinend nicht wiederholen, wenn er ihm das nicht einmal vorschlug. Er wollte maximal einen Kaffee mit ihm trinken gehen. Also war dieser ganze Tag nicht nur im Eimer, sondern all der Stress auch noch völlig umsonst gewesen. Eine Woge der Enttäuschung überrollte Friedrich. Nein, heute war wirklich alles schiefgegangen, das nur irgendwie hatte schiefgehen können.

Und auf einmal, als er schon spürte, dass ihm Tränen in den Augen brannten und er sich dachte, dass er jetzt auf keinen Fall auch noch anfangen wollte zu weinen, weil das ja mehr als lächerlich gewesen wäre, spürte er tatsächlich ein leises Lachen, das sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete und langsam seine Kehle hinaufstieg.

Es war ein resigniertes Lachen, welches er sich nur damit erklären konnte, dass er sich jetzt eben einfach endgültig mit seiner miserablen Lage und seinem total vergeigten Tag erklären konnte. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln wand er sich Johann zu.

„Es tut mir leid, Johann. Aber heute… das war echt nicht mein Tag.“ Jetzt konnte Friedrich nicht mehr verhindern, dass ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief. Er atmete tief durch. Nein, schlimmer konnte es wirklich nicht werden.

In diesem Moment, in dem er das dachte, war da auf einmal eine innere Stimme, die ihm das sagte. Es konnte nur schief gehen, aber schlimmer machen würde es auch nichts. Nicht nach diesem furchtbaren Tag. Wirklich nicht.

Und so legte Friedrich vorsichtig seine Hand auf die Johanns, welche noch immer auf seiner Schulter lag, und beugte sich langsam vor. Leise murmelte er noch ein „Vergib mir, bitte…“, dann schloss er die Augen und seine Lippen legten sich auf Johanns Mund.

Er konnte hören, wie der andere erstaunt durch die Nase einatmete. Er fühlte, wie weich und warm Johanns Lippen waren, und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie süß und herb und gut und nach Rotwein schmecken mussten. Er fühlte einen kühlen Luftzug über seine Wange streichen und wünschte sich, es wäre Johanns Hand.

Und dann, nach zwei Herzschlägen, öffnete er die Augen wieder und wollte sich schon zurückziehen, sich entschuldigen und zum Bahnhof laufen, um Johann nicht länger sehen zu müssen. Er hätte sich ohrfeigen können für diese idiotische Aktion gerade. Gedacht hatte er sich mit Sicherheit nicht viel dabei, wie auch. Dieser Kuss war weit entfernt von jeder Rationalität gewesen. Und Johann würde das hoffentlich auch so sehen und nie wieder über die Sache sprechen. Hoffentlich würden sie trotzdem so etwas wie Freunde bleiben können…

Aber Johann…

Johann tat etwas, das Friedrich erstaunte. Etwas, das er nie erwartet hätte. Er hob seine andere Hand, um Friedrich eine rote Locke, die ihm in die Stirn gefallen war, hinters Ohr zu streichen. Dann streichelte er weiter über die rote Haarpracht, während er Friedrichs Kopf vorsichtig langsam wieder näher zu sich zog.

„Ich vergebe dir, Friedrich. Nur zu gern“, flüsterte Johann, bevor er Friedrich zurückküsste.

Sanft und liebevoll lagen ihre Lippen aufeinander. Diesmal war es nicht länger nur der Wind, der Friedrichs rote Locken streichelte. Seine Hand hielt noch immer Johanns warme, kräftige Finger fest. Und Johanns Lippen schmeckten tatsächlich so, wie er sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Süß und herb und gut. Und nach Rotwein.


End file.
